1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper box for packing a solid detergent of powder or particles, and more particularly to a packing paper box with a moisture resistant band having a function to prevent a content from being leaked out of the paper box even when the paper box is partially deformed due to a careless handling during transportation or storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, packing paper boxes require an impact resistance, a durability and a watertightness because they must preserve their contents such as solid detergent and the like, in view of the distribution time of the products and the exhaustion time of the contents.
If a packing paper box has not the above-mentioned properties, it encounters several problems. Since the solid detergent packed in the box is in the form of fine particles, it may be easily agglomerated upon coming into contact with air or moisture penetrated from outside. In addition, the paper box is apt to be broken at its corner or edge by an impact possibly applied from outside during the transportation thereof or the distribution thereof, thereby causing its content to be outwardly discharged through a gap formed at the broken corner thereof.
In manufacture of the packing paper box, accordingly, a more precise corner formation is required. The dimension and shape of the corner being cut are also carefully determined. Recently, there has been used a multiple reinforcing member for providing a more firm paper box. However, this paper box encounters an increase in manufacture cost and an increase in weight due to the provision of the additional construction. Moreover, where the dimension of the additional construction does not conform with that of the paper box, it may be useless without accomplishing its intended purpose. This results in a disposition of the expensive material and thereby a deterioration in yield.